Do You Remember?
by defyreality
Summary: They knew eachother from long ago before he became death. They were separated but now, centuries later they can finally reunite. Will certain obstacles prevent the reunion they both had dreamed about for so long? Godric/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: First TrueBlood Fic. Sorry if I get things wrong. Hope you enjoy! Read and review if you'd like._

_Pronounciation:_

_Lyrixis - (Lyric-sis)_

_Maximus - (Max-em-us)_

_Godric - (God-rick) (I like the thrill of spelling his name ^_^)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

A seemingly young girl moved around in her sleep slightly, unheard words fell from her soft plump pink lips in whispers.

"…Godric…" she gasped before jolting violently out of her sleep.

She sighed and ran her hand through her long dark hair and ruffled her side bangs before glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

"Hmm 7: 47.…" she tossed her covers aside and walked to her window opening the automatic sunlight blockers. Night had fallen and cast the world in darkness.

She took a deep breath and turned from the window and proceeded to head out of her bedroom.

A tall handsome man sat at the dining room table reading a book and sipping what look like wine from his glass.

"Good Evening Lyrixis." said the man in his deep accented voice.

The girl hummed in response and passed the man in search of her dinner.

She opened the dark oak cabinets and pulled out a O- True Blood and a wine glass before placing her drink in the microwave for a minute and a half.

Upon receiving her drink she took her seat at the table next to the man.

"When did you wake, Maximus?" questioned Lyrixis and she poured her drink into her glass and took a sip.

"About a hour before yourself. How was your sleep?" he responded not looking up from his book.

"It was….satisfying enough." she replied looking towards the double French doors across the room.

"Good…"

The conversation died then and Lyrixis quietly sipped at her True Blood, reminiscing on her dreams. She had dreamt about her old friend, Godric yet again, making it the 4th time he was present in her dreams.

She silently stood from the table, abandoning her glass and proceeded to head back to her resting quarters.

"We have some place to be tonight." spoke Maximus from his position at the table.

"Oh?" Lyrixis questioned at she turned slightly to face him. Only then did she notice his attire. A white button down shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows tucked into black slacks and black shoes adorned his feet.

"Yes, the Area 9 Sheriff was recently kidnapped but was safely returned last night. They're celebrating his safe return tonight and we were invited."

Lyrixis stood processing all this information in her head at the mention on the Area 9 Sheriff, her mouth opened slightly. _'…Godric…'_

"Wear something nice." Maximus added finally looking up form his book for the first time and his dark brown eyes held a small smile.

Lyrixis turned and quickly made her way into her room and once she shut the door she leaned her back against it and sighed looking to the ceiling.

"…Godric, after 1,000 years of not seeing or hearing from you, you drop back into my life out of thin air…"

She smiled softly and walked to her closet and pulled the doors open and pushed aside all the clothes and revealed a small dress in the far back.

Gripping the hanger lightly, Lyrixis took out the dress and held it to her body in front of her mirror.

"Hmmm…perfect…." She smirked at her reflection and busied herself getting ready for a special reunion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyrixis stepped out of her room 2 hours later looking as beautiful as ever holding her clutch.

She wore a small black dress made out of silky material that stopped mid thigh with a deep v-neck that stopped directly under her belly button. A jewel hung from her navel in the shape of an 'L' and her long legs glistened in the light and her feet were comfortably placed into black suede ankle boots.

Lyrixis left her hair down hanging in its natural wavy state and her make-up consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow giving her deep emerald eyes a smokey look making them look brighter and her lips a deep red color.

Maximus cat whistled from his spot by the door, with his hands deep in his pockets and his famous black leather jacket was added to his attire.

"You look…" he gave her another look from head to toe with a smirk upon his lips, "perfect…"

Lyrixis smiled seductively and walked over to Maximus and looked up at him. Even in heels, he still had a good 2 feet above her.

"Ready to go?" she asked smiling.

Maximus smiled, removed his hands from his pockets and grabbed Lyrixis' empty hand, while the other held the keys to his car then turned and open the door.

Tonight should be….interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyrixis looked up at the mansion before her from her spot in Maximus' car and sighed.

The engine shut off and Maximus exited the car and walked to the other side to help Lyrixis out, like the perfect gentleman.

The hike to the front door was nerve-wracking. Lyrixis looked completely calm on the outside but on the inside she was screaming. It had been so long since she had seen Godric. The two of them had so much history and she was nervous about his reaction to her appearance in his home, let alone his area.

Maximus rang the door bell and from the large windows to the side of the house, people were seen mingling, talking to others and drinking. Some vampires, others human.

The opened and standing in the doorway with a smirk upon his handsome face was Eric Northman.

Lyrixis' eyes widened and she smiled brightly at her old friend.

"Eric!" she squealed and jumped into Eric's waiting arms.

"Hey kiddo!" Eric laughed hugging Lyrixis tightly.

"Its been so long. Too long in fact but I see you are a beautiful as ever." He said to her holding her at arms length and giving her a once-over.

"Back at ya, Mr. Northman." she smiled. Eric then looked past Lyrixis to Maximus standing there looking at the reunion unfolding in front of his eyes with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Maximus." Eric said nodding at the man.

"Eric." replied Maximus in the same manner before the two shook hands.

"Please come in, everyone will be joyed to see you both." Eric said moving aside to let them in while throwing a wink in Lyrixis direction which went unnoticed to Maximus.

The trio stepped further into the nest and were greeted by a tall man with a cowboy hat and a small Latina woman, also know as Stan and Isabel.

The five of them conversed and caught up briefly and Lyrixis soon toned out the conversation when she felt an intense stare burning into her side.

She turned her head and her mouth fell open slightly. There he was standing in all his glory, her old friend and former lover. Her eyes caught his and his eyes never left hers, a small smile slowly formed on her lips and even though she was a vampire, heat pooled inside her stomach.

A soft whisper fell from her lips that possibly he only heard.

"….Godric…."

* * *

_First chapter complete. Next one soon! _

_Xxx Nessa_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Backkkkk! And I realized in my last chapter, I forgot to mention that I do not own True Blood._

_If I did, do you really think I'd be writing some fan fiction about them? _

_I think not…_

_Pronunciations:_

_Kassadiel - (Cass-a-deal)_

_Again I apologize if some info is incorrect._

_Anyway, on with the story._

_Italics are flashbacks!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 2

_Yelling was heard from outside and a girl no older than the age of thirteen sat in her tent in the farthest corner from the entrance with her knees pulled up to her chest and her forehead turned down to rest against her knees._

_Her animal skin bed was left empty for the cold air to occupy the spot where she should have been and the fire pit in the center of the cozy home was burning out slowly engulfing the tent in darkness._

_The yelling abruptly ceased and a very elderly woman entered the tent and her familiar old green eyes worriedly scanned the seemingly abandoned tent._

"_Lyrixis?" she called to the darkness and the little girl picked up her head and rubbed her tired eyes._

"_Grandma?" the little girl whispered hesitantly back._

"_Lyrix, where are you? Come here. Its only me, Grandma Kassadiel…" the elderly woman tried again._

_The little girl stood up and called out louder to the woman immediately catching her attention and stood innocently waiting for her Grandmother to reach her._

"_My darling Lyrix. It is alright now. Everything is fine. We captured the intruder, no one is going to hurt you…" the woman whispered sweet words of reassurance while cradling the young girl's head and running her long slender fingers through her hair; the child remained silent._

"_Let's get you back to bed. C'mon dear." the woman cooed ushering the child back into her once abandoned cot._

_Once the little girl was tucked in, Kassadiel kissed her head lovingly and hummed a soft lullaby to lull Lyrix to sleep. Lyrix closed her eyes and her breathing evened out, the last thing she heard was her Grandmother standing up and leaving the tent._

_It was much later when Lyrix awoke from her slumber. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tamed her bed head somewhat she crawled out from under the covers and toward the opening of her tent. It was quiet, obviously everyone in her village was sleeping. She looked to the center of the village and saw the guard asleep sitting by the huge bonfire that was still burning brightly._

_She tip-toed out stealthily and walked past the guard, headed fro the farthest edge of her village. She was nearing the border that separated her village from the woods and she had one more tent to pass but sounds of struggle from the small tent caught her attention and drew her close to the opening._

_Lyrix pulled back the tab and peeked in. Her green eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her small lips at the young boy tied to a single pole at the center of the tent._

_Her gasp caught his attention and he abruptly looked up and caught eyes with Lyrix; heat flooded to her face and she shyly entered the tent._

"_Who are you?" the boy asked with caution. _(A/N: I know they are supposed to speak Swedish but I don't know how to and I don't want to get the language incorrect so just pretend they're speaking Swedish. Same goes for the convo with the Grandmother. Thanks!)

"_Lyrixis, but my villagers call me Lyrix." she answered shyly looking down at her small dirt covered feet._

_When the boy made no noise, Lyrix looked up slowly and realized the boy was studying her. Lyrix moved closer and sat in front of the boy still looking down at the dirt._

"_How old are you, Lyrixis?" the boy asked still staring at the girl in front of him with much curiosity evident in his sea green eyes._

"_Thirteen. What about you?" Lyrix finally found the courage to lift her gaze and instantly connected eyes with the boy._

"_I'm fifteen." he replied not breaking eye contact._

"_What's your name?" she asked with more confidence even though she knew she shouldn't be conversing with the boy who attempted to steal from her village and knew she could end up in big trouble if she was caught._

"_My name is Godric…."_

_*~*~*_

Lyrixis snapped out of her reverie when she realized Godric had approached her and Maximus and was waiting for her to greet him.

"Oh, hello Godric…it has been so long…" she said barely above a whisper, she had lost her voice as it seemed and the flashback was fresh in her memory.

"Hello Lyrixis, yes, it has indeed been a long time…" replied Godric string intently at the gorgeous girl in front if him, a small feeble smile tugged at his lips.

Lyrixis bit her bottom lip, an old habit she picked up since she was little, she only did it when she was extremely nervous or anxious. She was both at the moment.

Maximus stepped in and greeted Godric politely but Lyrix knew his attention was only set on her at the moment.

"Please, let us talk in my study away from the festivities. We have much to talk and catch up on." spoke Godric while leading the group which consisted of Isabel, Stan, Maximus and Lyrix to a secluded room in the back.

We all took a seat in the lounge like room; Max next to Lyric, Stan and Eric on either sides of Godric and Isabel on the other side of Lyrix. Maximus immediately engaged conversation with the others while Lyrix sat in an almost star-struck phase with her attention strictly on Godric.

Before she knew it, her flashback continued. Little did she know, that the same thing was occurring in Godric's mind.

*~*~*

"_Why did you help me?" Godric questioned Lyrix. Both stood in a clearing a little ways away from the village, dawn was coming. The two had spent the whole night getting to know one another and Lyrix had helped the boy escape._

"_Because you're my friend." replied Lyrix with a feeble smile._

_Godric smiled and leaned in and hugged Lyrix who was a couple inches shorter than him._

_Lyrix soon felt that same feeling of heat rushing to her face and she shyly hugged the boy back before pulling away._

"_I must leave before your village wakes up. I will see you again. I promise." the boy whispered urgently. Tears pooled in Lyrix's eyes and threatened to fall but she kept them in and nodded. The movement of her head cause one tear to slip out of her eyes and Godric's thumb wiped it away before he kissed her cheek and ran further into the woods._

_Tears fell freely as Lyrix made her way back to her tent and into her awaiting cot. The village soon started to awaken and as Lyrix lay there, face down on her bed she realized something._

_She was in love with Godric and she may never see him again._

*~*~*

As her flashback ended, bloody tears threatened to seep out of her eyes but Lyrix held them at bay and averted her attention down to her lap.

When she was sure no one noticed her little moment she hastily excused herself to the ladies' room to control her emotions.

One she stepped into the beautifully decorated bathroom she threw her clutch down on the counter and braced her hands on the sink ledge before staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Get a grip, Ly. Just breathe…"

She whispered to herself and closed her eyes taking slow controlled breaths but her meditation was interrupted when the bathroom door opened and closed. Lyrix eyes snapped open and she saw Isabel's reflection in the mirror.

Isabel walked over to stand by Lyrix and leaned her hip on the ledge with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You love him. Don't you?" Isabel's thick accented voice reached Lyrix's ears and she stood up straight and faced the woman.

"Whom do you speak of?"

"My Sheriff, Godric." she replied nonchalantly.

Lyrix faced the mirror again and busied herself washing her hands even though they were not dirty.

"No, I love Maximus. I'm with him." she replied but her voice cracked and gave her fib away.

The Latina woman cocked her head back and laughed.

"Don't lie to me. I can see the connection between you two. He's been staring at you the whole time you've been here. I can say the same about you." she replied with a small smile.

"You love him. Yes?"

Lyrix sighed and faced her again biting down on her bottom lip again.

"I do."

"Then what is holding you back? It is clear that you and Maximus have no chemistry at all."

"Maximus is…my maker. He saved my life and I owe him." Lyrix replied also leaning on the counter now.

"So? Doesn't mean you have to give him your love. He isn't forcing you to love him…" Isabel spoke while placing a comforting hand on the distressed vampire's back.

"What if I told you…he was…." Lyrix whispered silently but she knew Isabel heard and looked up at the woman, bloody tears now streaming down her face.

* * *

_Woo, I'm on a roll. I really hope you all like this story. I received no reviews and that made me worried but no problem. I will continue anyway._

_To clear things up, in the flashbacks, Godric was not yet a Vampire. I believe he was turned when he was 17. Yes? If not, someone please inform me of when he was turned to I can keep it in mind. Its very important for my next few chapters. I'll greatly appreciate it!_

_Also, in the bathroom with Lyrix and Isabel, I know in traditional vampire stories, vamps don't have reflections but I don't think they ever mentioned that in the show but if they did, I'm soooo sorry. Please forgive my grand mistake and bare with me._

_Thanks! Next chapter up soon since I have insomnia and have nothing better to do at night._

_Xxx Nessa_

_PS: While writing this I was listening to the same song over and over again and I have decided it fits perfectly with the chapter. The song for this chapter is: Congratulations - Blue October_

_And also, I wont have a song for EVERY chapter but maybe a few. We shall see. ^_^  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Hmm I'm back again. I do have a lot of free time on my hands._

_6 reviews; this made me happy. [:_

_Thank you to TheWinterWolf, AshleySue, aurora151989, Ericsgrl89, & godricismine12 for reviewing my first 2 chapters and also another thank you to Ericsgrl89 and TheWinterWolf for helping me confirm if my information was correct._

_I love you all! Especially Godric and Eric. *swoon*_

_^_^ On with the reading!_

_Oh and this chapter has a bit of mature content. Not too much but its definitely present._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 3

"What do you mean? Maximus is forcing you to love him?" Isabel spoke standing up and grabbing tissue to wipe the bloody tears that stained Lyrix's cheeks before they ruined her make up.

Lyrix sighed loudly and grabbed Isabel's wrists, stopping her from cleaning her face. "Don't. I don't want you to get you're gorgeous gown dirty with my tears. It is unnecessary." (A/N: I know in the episode, "Timebomb", Isabel was wearing black pants, leather jacket, etc. but I'm changing it up a bit. Hope that's okay with you all.)

Lyrix stood up from her slouching position and turned on the sink to wet her hands and clean her cheeks while trying not to mess up what was left of her make-up.

Isabel huffed angrily and started to pace, her hand under her chin and her face contorted into a thoughtful expression.

"We should tell Godric. It is not right for Maximus to be doing this to you. It must be stopped! I---" Isabel was cut short when Lyrix stopped her from pacing and grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"Isabel, we cannot. I have been with Maximus for two thousand years. Nothing can change that."

"But---"

"No, just forget it. Now please, promise me you won't say anything to Godric about our discussion."

Isabel sighed in defeat. "I promise." Lyrix let go of the woman's shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Isabel. Really, I enjoy conversing with you."

Lyrix smiled warmly and embraced the Latina in a small hug and giggled when Isabel hugged her back tighter.

"You can talk to me about anything. Us women have to confide in each other for situations like this." Isabel said once she pulled back from the hug.

Lyrix nodded and looked at the clock on the counter and chuckled. "I suggest we head back to the party. We've been in here long enough."

Isabel looked at the time too and laughed, "I'm surprised Maximus, Godric, or even Stan hasn't come searching for us yet."

Isabel smiled sadly when she notice the change in my expression at the mention of Godric's name and she grabbed Lyrix's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be okay. Let's go."

Lyrix nodded and smiled before grabbing her clutch and following Isabel out of the restroom.

*~*~*

Lyrix and Isabel had been gone an exceptionally long time and Godric was getting impatient. Since he had first laid his eyes on his lost lover when she arrived, he couldn't figure out how he had spent a thousand years without seeing her beautiful smile, long gorgeous hair that cascaded down her back to her waist, her bright green eyes that he could get lost in all night and her soft milk white skin that he could run his hands all over in the intimate act of making love.

Godric's thoughts were cut short when he also remembered the smell of his love. Not even her magnificent perfume could block out the vile smell of Maximus on her, tainting her, claiming her.

His eyes shifted to watch the vampire he detested interact with Eric and Stan and his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Godric, would you like a True Blood?"

Godric hummed and craned his neck to look up at Eric who was standing above him, looking down at him with a curious and yet worrisome look etched into his pale face.

"No, thank you but I am not hungry, Eric."

Eric nodded obediently, not willing to bother his maker any further and sat back down. It was already clear that he had something plaguing his mind, and Eric had a feeling he knew what is was…better yet who it was.

Godric turned his attention back to Maximus and glowered at the sight of him but his harsh expression when a specific memory entered his mind. He smiled blissfully.

_Godric traveled through the quiet village at an inhuman speed. His heightened sense of smell lead him to the tent he was looking for. Her scent was radiating from inside and he heard the steady beating of her heart as she slept._

_The corners of his lip twitched up into a smirk as he stepped into the tent and he spotted her body spread across her cot and her hair covered her face and fanned around her head in waves. The fire in the center of the tent created shadows that danced along the walls of the cottage._

_He walked to the cot and kneeled in front of the sleeping beauty and gently wiped the hair out of her face. She stirred slightly and whispered his name which caused a smile to become present on his face._

_He sat next to her and placed a kiss on her forehead and ran his hands through her hair that had grown in length since he last saw her. He fingered a feather that was braided into a section of her hair affectionately._

_The girl stretched her arms above her head and her eyes blinked open. A gasp erupted from her mouth a soon as she gained her focus and saw the figure seated next to her._

"_Godric?" she whispered hesitantly._

_She sat up fully and saw that it was indeed him, her Godric. "Godric! It really is you!" she whispered enthusiastically throwing her arms around his neck. Godric replied but hugging her back with the same amount of enthusiasm._

"_Is this another dream?" the girl whispered into his ear refusing to release her grip of the boy, in fear he might disappear like in all her other dreams._

_Godric removed her arms from around his neck and stroked her cheek. "No, Lyrix, it is not a dream…I am really here."_

_Lyrix pulled away from Godric and held herself. "How do I know? How do I know my mind isn't playing tricks on me again? It has been 2 long years since I helped you escape and you never came back. What would make you return to me now?"_

_She looked up at him, tears that had gathered in her eyes already threatening to fall._

_Godric moved closer to Lyrix so their bodies were touching. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't return. I've missed you and I have not been able to remove you from my head. I had to see you again before I went insane."_

_Lyrix smiled and cradle his head in her hands, stroking his cheek softly and running her long, slender fingers across the beautiful features of his face._

"_I have missed you too, Godric. So much. You haven't changed that much, if not at all. What has happened to you?" Lyrix spoke moving even closer to her love, her breath caressing his face._

"_I don't want to talk about me…tell me about you, my darling Lyrixis."_

_Lyrix sighed blissfully when he spoke her full name but she pulled away when a thought came to her mind. She bit her bottom lip and look down at her lap, fiddling with the drawstring of her sleeping tunic._

"_What troubles you, Lyrix?" questioned Godric, moving his hand to rest under her chin and he pulled her face up to look at him._

_Lyrix's tears returned and this time they freely fell from her eyes like waterfalls._

"_I am to be wed…" she took in a deep shuddering breath, "to a man who does not own my heart…" _

_Godric sucked in an unneeded breath and his voice came out in a whisper. "To whom? And when?"_

_Lyrix wiped furiously at her cheeks and sighed, "Sir Nikem, tomorrow night." _

_Godric closed his eyes and looked down. He was not surprised, just heart-broken. The girl he loved was to be wed and it wasn't to him. He sighed and stood up._

"_Don't leave me…" she whispered kneeling on her cot._

_Godric froze in his spot and his head snapped up and turned to look at his love. He had formed a plan._

"_Runaway with me. We can leave, I'll teach you to live like me and nothing will stop us from being together…"_

"_I cannot leave my villagers, especially my Grandmother. You must understand." Lyrix argued and was becoming frantic._

_Godric noticed her distress and stood before her and held her against his chest, soothingly running his hand through her silky hair._

"_I cannot let you marry that man…" he whispered quietly._

"_Why not?" she held onto his arms tightly._

"_Because…" he lifted her head to look her dead in the eyes, "I love you Lyrixis. I always have."_

_Tears returned to Lyrix's eyes and she moved closer to him, pressing her chest closer to Godric's and bringing her hand up and behind his head. "Prove it."_

_Godric closed the distance between their lips and gripped Lyrix's hips tightly before pushing her down onto the bed and taking his place on top of her in between her legs._

_Lyrix pulled away for air and ran her hands through Godric's hair while looking deeply into his eyes._

"_Godric…." she whispered, "make love to me…" She blushed heavily and took a deep breath. "I'm yours. Forever. I'll always be yours."_

_These were all the words of encouragement Godric need before he hastily shed both his and her garments. His hands trailed all over her exposed body and explored every part of her, his lips doing the same and her breathing increased and panting and soft moans erupted from her mouth._

_Godric trailed kisses up her neck and placed a tender sweet kiss on her pulse spot before kissing her lips and looking her in the eye, silently asking for permission. Lyrix nodded firmly and braced herself by gripping his shoulders tightly. Her gaze never wavered from his and he slowly pushed into her._

_The first reaction was that of pain and she whimpered but the pain soon faded away to be replaced by immense pleasure and she moaned loudly and kissed Godric with all the passion and love from every bone in her body._

_They continued their love making well for most of the night; their pants, moans and other sounds of ecstasy filling the cottage. _

_*~*~*_

_The two lovers lay in each others arms after their intimate moment and conversed in hushed whispers._

"_I love you Godric." Lyrix whispered with her head placed on his chest._

_Godric smiled and kissed the crown of Lyrix's head while running his hand up and down her arm affectionately._

"_I love you to Lyrixis. I always have." He sighed and stared at the roof of the cottage. He knew dawn was soon approaching and he had to tell Lyrix the truth about why he never visited earlier. "I must tell you something, Lyrix."_

"_Anything."_

"_I am Death."_

_Silence followed after his confession and Lyrix sat up, the covers falling exposing her breasts to the cool morning air._

"_I don't unders---" Lyrix started but Godric cut her off._

"_I am not human….anymore. That is the reason as to why I did not come see you sooner…."_

_Lyrix simply sat still staring at her lover. Godric expected her to be scared or at least confused but he was surprised at her calm state and notice that her heart never accelerated._

"_Then what are you?" she questioned, curiosity laced in her velvety voice._

"_I am a Vampire. A creature of the night…"_

"_Oh, I know what those are. Grandma used to tell me stories but I never believed them." She confessed looking down. Her head soon snapped up and realization dawned upon her (A/N: No pun intended. Hehe)._

"_You have to leave soon right? The sun is rising." she whispered sadly not wanting her lover to leave her._

_Godric nodded, his voice failing him and he got up to retrieve his pants. Once he was dressed again he sat next to Lyrix and cradled her hand in his larger ones._

"_I must leave now."_

"_When will I see you again?"_

"_Soon. I swear it. Nothing can keep me from you." he said holding her cheek before kissing her passionately. Lyrix nodded and smiled sadly as Godric got up and disappeared form the tent and from her life….again._

_Lyrix looked around her cottage and reminisced on the event of that night. She made herself comfortable in the spot that Godric had once been and sighed._

_She didn't realized she was crying until heavy sobs wracked her chest but she didn't stop it. She cried, and cried, and cried until her chest hurt and she couldn't breathe._

_*~*~*_

Godric was pulled form his memory when he spotted Isabel and Lyrixis in the room where the party was still going on. He excused himself from his company and made his way to the duo.

Upon reaching them, Isabel quickly excused herself, saying she had to go and find her human, Hugo and quickly disappeared. Godric grabbed Lyrix's upper arm gently and both felt the electricity from where their flesh met and they stared into each others eyes.

"Can we talk?" Godric spoke, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

Lyrix's voice failed her and she gave a curt nod and let Godric lead her across the living room and down a hallway with many doors. They stopped at a door farthest from the party and Godric ushered her in before swiftly entering the room himself and locking the door with a quiet _Click._

Lyrix turned to face Godric but she never got to say what was on her mind because as soon as she turned, Godric's lips were moving in sync with her own.

* * *

_Wow, 2 chapters in one day. This one is the longest yet!_

_Sorry for any grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. mistakes._

_Hope you all enjoyed! More soon!_

_Xxx Nessa_


End file.
